clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Center User Guide
For Android users, please visit the Google+ User Guide. Did you just get a new iOS device like an iPad Mini or iPhone 5s? Do you want to continue your same village on that new device? Do you have to restore a current device for some reason, but don't want to lose all those hard-earned trophies? The following instructions will explain how to move your game over to a new device, or save your game in the event you have to restore your current one. They key lesson here?' Always connect your village to a Game Center account' 'STEP 1': Connect your village to Game Center on your old device You should ALWAYS 'do this in case the worst happens! It's not just good for finding/inviting friends to play Clash of Clans with, it could be the difference between permanently losing your game and being able to restore it to its full glory! If you haven't created a Game Center account yet, please do so. It's very easy: just locate Game Center app on your device, log in (or create an account) and then launch Clash of Clans. This is important if you are going to get yourself a new device, since Clash Of Clans will link to your Game Center account! If you successfully linked your Game Center account to your village, you will notice a small pop-up saying "Welcome back, YOURNICKAME." 'STEP 2: Connect to Game Center & Apple ID on your new device #When you set up your new device, please use the same Apple ID as you use for your old device (it will ask you to log in when you start using the device). #When the device has been set up, locate Game Center and log in (unless you already are logged in). #Install Clash of Clans from the App Store. #Launch Clash of Clans. At some point you will see the following pop-up: 5. Press "Okay" to restore your village! Lost your village? If you lost your village for some reason, there's a chance that you can restore it yourself. However, if you DID NOT CONNECT YOUR VILLAGE TO GAME CENTER then there is no way to restore your village. If you did, please try these steps: #Delete Clash of Clans from your device . #Log out from Facebook and Game Center from your device. #Restart your device . #Log in to your previous Game Center account (which you used when you played your village on old device or pre-restore). #Re-install Clash of Clans from App Store. #Launch Clash of Clans . #You should get the pop-up asking if you want to load your old village and the town hall level of that village. You should now be Clashing with your village again! If this doesn't help, please use the in-game Report An Issue (Game Settings Help and Support) to contact our support, or email them at: clashofclans.feedback@supercell.net so that they can look into it. If you email them, please provide them with your lost village name, what level town hall you had, and your Game Center name (both the new and old version). 'I hope this helps!' Category:Support